


A Rat Out of Water

by doodlewritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Junkfish, Junkrat turns into a mermaid, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements, has a lot of cursing be forewarned, mermaid, mermaid!junkrat, not a lot but might as well put a warning up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewritings/pseuds/doodlewritings
Summary: Rule #1: Don’t curse at a mystical fish, it might just turn you into a merman





	1. A Mystical Fish and an Unfortunate Rat

“This is bollocks, I’m tellin’ ya.” Junkrat complained as his arms wrapped tightly around Roadhog’s neck. His feet dug into his back and the tip of his peg leg jammed into the pit of his arm. Roadhog groaned and continued forward through the hard mud in front of them.

It had supposedly rained the previous night, but hey hadn’t expected the swamp to get so over swelled with mud and debris from the trees that grazed against their backs.

“Will you shut it?” McCree yipped at the Australian, picking up his leg harshly from the mud only to fling mud in different projectiles. Once freed, his leg became lodged into the mud once more as he groaned from the action. _They were never going to make it back to the others. They should have never gotten split up._ McCree seethed between his teeth. 

“Oi! Watch where you’re throwing that leg of yours!” Junkrat yelled as he whipped away a mud splatter on his cheek. The clump of mug clung to his dirtied finger and he shoved it in front of Roadhog obnoxiously, who in turn, didn’t seem to flinch. “Look what he did to me!” Junkrat complained. 

“It’s mud!” McCree grunted as he struggled with another step. “Yer always covered in it. What’s the difference?”

“ _You_! That’s _what_.” Junkrat bit and stuck his head out. “Don’t need no costume performer’s dirt on my beautiful face. Especially someone who has a name for their _hat_.”

McCree snapped. 

His sharp turn surprised Junkrat and he curled away from McCree’s pointer finger that pointed at him stiffly. 

“Don’t sass me.” He bit. “It’s worse enough that we’re stuck in this swamp, but being here with you as well?” McCree began. “Now that’s just a whole ‘nother hell in itself.”

“Ya hear that Roady? He says he don’t like us.” Junkrat directed his anger towards his bodyguard who paid no attention to the argument at hand. 

“Not _him_. Just _you_.” Something sunk deep inside of Junkrat and he gritted his teeth out of spite. 

“Screw you and your _‘Bessy’_.” Junkrat squinted as he leaned dangerously forward to meet McCree’s eyes. McCree gritted his teeth and before there was a full brawl, Roadhog took the chance to start walking again, separating the two. 

“You’re the whole reason why we’re in this mess you know that right?” McCree yelled at the slowly distancing Australians. 

“Shove it ya cockface!” Junkrat yelled in return. Roadhog grunted deeply which caused Junkrat to whip around to his partner. “What? I told ya it wasn’t my fault!” Junkrat defended himself. Roadhog grunted again. “Oi it wasn’t my fault the damn bastard was testing me! You saw it in his skull face. I would’ve gotten him too if he hadn’t just disappeared like that!”

Roadhog moaned, ducking down and spreading apart branches that hung too low for his liking. He could hear the sporadic sounds coming from McCree’s frustrated steps behind. 

“Rack off! My bomb was spot on! Or-would have been if he hadn’t disappeared. Not my fault the cliff couldn’t take my expert craft-man-shift. Thought I was a gonner, but I was thankful that you were there ta catch me, huh Hog. Good thing I kept you around. Saved me from that fall _and_ this peg-leg eating mud.” Junkrat took pride in his statement. 

“You took off the whole damn cliff! You didn’t even think if anyone else could have been in danger! As always you only think for yourself!” McCree seethed. He took another violent step forward and whipped away branches that obstructed his view. 

“No one died if that’s what yer wonderin’.” Junkrat waved him off. 

“ _I almost did!"_ McCree yelled. “ _I was on that cliff too!_ ” McCree stopped in his tracks. 

“Honest mistake.” Junkrat began. “I mean anyone could have forgotten you were there to be honest-“ A rock hit the back of Junkrat’s head and Roadhog stopped in his tracks. McCree fumed out of his nostrils and clutched his hands together in a tight fist. Junkrat slowly turned to him and a chill went down his spine from the eerie silence. _Shit_. Junkrat's eyes widened and his golden tooth began to glisten as his upper lip twitched upwards in a snarl. McCree would be lying if he didn’t subconsciously take a step back. 

“ _You_ got us separated. _You_ almost killed us. You almost killed your bodyguard for that matter too! Of course he won’t say anything, he doesn't say a damn thing anyways!”

It was Roadhog’s turn to turn around. McCree’s expression dropped immediately. 

“Not like…that’s a bad thing. I mean, I get it, some people don’t like to talk-but you gotta admit-the whole Reaper stunt back there was completely irrational!” McCree stammered trying to uphold his bearings against the behemoth of a man. Junkrat, he could care less, but Roadhog, that's someone that he didn’t want to get on his bad side. Roadhog grunted in approval. 

“I said it ain’t my fault.” Junkrat began. Surprisingly he jumped down from his bodyguard and landed in the mud with a loud _squish_. His peg leg sunk into the mud like butter that sent his balance askew and angrily tried to get his bearings. He didn’t mind dirt or mud, but _thick, sloshy, swamp mud_ was an entirely different thing. He was completely immobile on his own and he _hated_ it. But damn did he want to show up this cowboy. “At least I was trying to do something useful on the mission.”

“Useful? I didn’t know that throwing _bombs_ haphazardly is a useful thing to do!” McCree argued, standing his ground. 

“You wouldn’t know the first thing when it comes to bombs!”

“And you wouldn’t know the first thing when it comes to communication, teamwork, general awareness to name a few!” McCree began, “You can say it’s not your fault for as long as you want, but I know that you know it is _all_ your doing. You screw up every mission that we go on and you wonder why things don’t go as planed! The big guy? He’s helpful and at least he’s useful! You? You’re not even worth a dime over a penny.” Junkrat gritted his teeth as his fingers flinched. He jerked forward, ready to pounce but was restrained by Roadhog’s giant grasp over his harness, pulling him back. 

McCree must have had the same idea, but Roadhog was too fast for him before he got to throw his punch. He grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up with ease with his other hand. The two objectified at the action and protested. They squirmed in his grasp until Roadhog threw McCree into the mud and shoved Junkrat into the mud next to him. He grunted in frustration before his voice bellowed from underneath his mask. 

“Shuttup!” Roadhog breathed harshly and Junkrat immediately stopped his protest and looked up at his partner with wide apologetic eyes. McCree grunted through his teeth and waved his arms to get the mud off of his clothing and out from under his mechanical arm. When Roadhog began to walk with deep strides away from the group, Junkrat’s expression changed to an accusing tone. 

“Hey, where ya goin’?” Junkrat demanded. 

“Water.” Roadhog grunted back. And with a flick of his wrist, he was gone through the swamp leaves. 

“Great now we lost our only tank.” McCree complained as he shook off the remaining mud that was speckled on his hat or so called _Bessy_.

“Fuck you.” Junkrat gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand upright but fell back down in a heap, splattering new mud. “And Overwatch.” He grunted. 

“Now where are you goin’?” McCree scolded. Finding an off-balance position, Junkrat attempted to walk in the direction that Roadhog went but stumbled like a newborn deer. 

“Wouldn’t you like ta know?”

“He’s getting water, didn’t you hear?”

“Fuck off!”

“Look at you, you can’t even walk! By the time you catch up to him he’ll already be back!”

“I said fuck off!” Junkrat yelled as he turned harshly to give him the middle finger only to slip on his backside harshly. He cursed loudly. 

“Damn idiots. Why did I have to get stuck with the _lunatics_ ” McCree grumbled. Once he thought that Bessy was cleaned off well enough, he placed her on his head and got the last few glimpses of the stumbling and struggling one-legged arsonist. 

_He can’t go far_ , McCree thought to himself. _Roadhog will find him eventually, or the other way around._

But in fact, Junkrat did go far and farther than he had hoped. He followed Roadhog’s footprints in the mud, but when his imprints got closer to the swampy riverbank, they seemed to disappear. Junkrat cursed to himself and looked back at the previous “progress” that he had made, now a mesh of lines that couldn’t even be called a footprint or an imprint. 

_Shit._ He wouldn’t be able to get back to his starting place following his “tracks”. He couldn't rely on his memory; he knew that from the start. He was stuck. He was expecting Roadhog to be at the end of the trail, sitting down by the riverbank and fuming off his stress. He would come by behind him and convince him to ditch the cowboy and make a run for themselves. They could get far- _really_ far with Roadhog’s stature and his own wittiness with directions. 

But he wasn't there. No one was there at the end of the trail. 

“Roadhog!” Junkrat called. Birds fluttered at the abrupt sound and flew in a flock through an opening in the trees. Frogs croaked and crickets chirped, filling the silence, which only made Junkrat’s anxiety increase. 

_He was lost_. And oh did that piss him off. 

His hands clenched into a fist and his teeth grinded. Roadhog was supposed to be here. He was always here! He left him. He left him alone with that cowboy and now he was really alone. He should’ve stayed, but he let his own ego get the best of him. 

It was that stupid cowboy’s fault. If he hadn’t picked a fight with him, then this would have never happened! Hog was on his side! They didn't need anyone else. It was McCree’s fault that they were lost and his fault that Roadhog left and his fault that he’s lost! _Where’s Hog?!_

“Hog!” Junkrat yelled again and no answer came back. His hands danced nervously in the air beside him and his eyes darted around him. He never liked behind alone. There was too much uncertainly in the matter. Too many opportunities for things to go wrong and he couldn't believe he was _panicking_. 

He was furious. The sounds from the creek pierced his ears and the humid air around him began to constrict his throat. 

“Hog!” He called again, taking a step forward and snapping a twig near the riverbank. The sound pierced his ears and out of anger and frustration, he gripped the snapped twig with a handful of dirt and threw it into the creek with a frustrated growl. 

“Hog! Ya dumb bastard where are ya?! You said-you said you would be here!” He demanded and began to pace along the riverbank. A frog’s croak interrupted his thoughts. His eyes caught onto its own and he snarled his teeth at the creature who made no turn to hop away. 

“Get outta my face, ya drongo!” He yelled. The frog blinked and made no action to move. Junkrat growled within his throat and swatted the air in front of him, prompting the frog to move and hop into the creek. “Yeah, go on ya bastard!” Junkrat yelled as its webbed feet made ripples in the river. 

Next to the ripples, small bubbles tickled the surface of the river until a fish’s mouth protruded slightly above. Its bright purple and silver scales caught Junkrat’s eyes and he frowned. 

“What are you lookin’ at? Huh?” Junkrat challenged as he approached the edge of the riverbank. The fish eyed him and made no inclination that it would move. “Piss off!”

Junkrat was pissed. How could McCree even say that it was his fault? His bombs just happened to catch the edge of the cliff and McCree just so happened to be near him as well. Junkrat gritted his teeth. It wasn't his fault…..or maybe it really _was_ his.

He hated how he was right. 

If he hadn’t blown the cliff off then they wouldn’t have landed in the swamp below and gotten separated from the other half of the Overwatch team. He thought he was doing something right. Take out Talon soldiers and Talon operatives- that was the mission. The man with the skull face was Talon, right? He did the right thing; he tried to blow him up. 

But it wouldn’t be an Overwatch mission if someone didn't yell at him for doing what he did best. He tried-he really did try this mission. Now even Roadhog was mad at him. Junkrat gritted his teeth and snapped back from his thoughts only to look right back into the eyes of that _stupid_ fish. 

“I said fuck off.” Junkrat darkly spoke. The fish made no movement. “I said,” Junkrat began as he leaned over the edge to get closer to the strange looking fish, “fuck off ya ugly bastard!” The fish looked like it had scowled before spitting water into Junkrat’s face. 

Junkrat flinched at the action and lost his balance from the water’s edge. He landed in the water harshly as algae rippled and splashed. 

Junkrat panicked. 

His limps grabbed at the water and he attempted to push himself up to the water’s surface. But each time he flailed his arms, the deeper he sunk. Air bubbles shot out from his mouth and nose. He regretted taking a breath only to fill his lungs with more water. The further he was sinking; he could see less and less of the sun that was recently glaring down at his back. 

His limbs felt heavy and there was a new sort of weightlessness to his head. He urged his body to grasp, claw, and force his way forwards, but his body wouldn't obey. It wasn't helping either how his prosthetics were weighting him down and sinking him further into the abyss. 

His eyes began to close, but not until he saw a glimpse of that fish he had scolded earlier. Its purple and silver scales glistened in the murky water, which blinded Junkrat right before everything turned black. 

The fish smiled.


	2. Junkfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Roadhog find Junkrat in a fishy situation.

“I told ya he’ll come back!” McCree shouted as he tried to keep up with Roadhog’s thundering steps. Roadhog had come back to McCree after he had found the swampy riverbank to inform them that they should be heading towards the end of the river. From then, they could see if it leads to a nearby town where Overwatch would be able to find them easier than searching through the thick swamp. 

Some part of Roadhog wasn’t surprised when McCree had told him that Junkrat had wandered off. He concluded that Junkrat was looking for him and was most likely still frustrated about the argument between him and McCree. However, something didn’t feel right. 

He couldn’t have gone far with his peg leg and thinking about his horrible memory made him even more antsy. He was hot and thirsty and McCree’s presence didn’t sit well with him. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but having Junkrat around was better than hearing anyone else’s blabbering. Junkrat was the only person who was tolerable in his eyes. 

Roadhog brushed his hands over protruding leaves and let them smack back to their original position, only instead, it repeatedly hit McCree’s face. McCree sputtered debris from his mouth and raised his arms over his face in a defensive position when he saw another branch come at him. 

“Will-will you watch it?” McCree shouted, grunting in annoyance. Another branch collided with his face that nocked over his hat into the mud. He hastily grabbed his prized possession and rested it against his head in a heap. “Look, there’s no need to rush or anythin’, he’s probably just mouthin’ off by the river. Not like he can go far with one leg! ” McCree objectified. 

Roadhog continued forward, ignoring McCree’s statement. “Of course, why would he respond?” McCree mumbled to himself. “It’s like all I’m doin’ is talkin’ to myself.” McCree mumbled again, flicking his eyes to the back of Roadhog’s head to see if he flinched. He didn’t. “I’m going to go _crazy_.” McCree panicked. 

Roadhog abruptly stopped and his thoughts were violently interrupted by a holler further down the rigid path they were taking. ‘Hoots and hollers’ full of indescribable joy filled the atmosphere around them which caused birds to squawk and flutter through the trees. McCree looked up to Roadhog for a clue but got nothing in return. Roadhog must have been thinking the same thing. 

That was _definitely_ not Junkrat. And who else would be in the swamp that they themselves were lost in? Then, as soon as the distant celebration calls were heard, a series of Australian curses and distresses followed. 

Roadhog’s hand immediately went towards his hook and made a beeline towards the sound, trampling over mud and twigs underneath him. McCree stumbled after him and he would be lying if he weren’t somewhat worried. Yes, he didn’t like the Junker and he would prefer that he would have never joined the team, but he didn’t desire for him to get hurt or _killed_ for that matter. 

Junkrat always mentioned that he had some sort of treasure hidden somewhere and that was the reason for bounty hunters and assassins to search for the duo. Was this another assassin? A Talon member? No, the voice sounded too…modern. 

They finally broke out of the thick brush and mud and made it to the river clearing. There was more stable ground near the bank and you could finally see the path of the river heading south. There were more bugs and gnats surrounding the algae and moss on the rivers edge, but it was much better than struggling through thick mud that had no promise of getting them places any quicker.

Their eyes darted around to find the source of the calling but found none. McCree could tell that Roadhog was getting more nervous as his finger twitched along his hook. _Shit, where is he?_ McCree thought to himself as his gripped onto his Peacemaker. 

“Junk-“ McCree began to shout but was cut off by Roadhog’s large hand. He looked up to Roadhog who was observing carefully towards the end of the river that curved behind trees that obstructed their view. _He was listening_. Another call from the stranger filled the swamp’s air. 

“We got it! I got it! Right almost shit my pants! Samson is gunna be so jealous when he hears this!” The heavy southern accent danced along the stranger’s tongue and a feverous amount of water splashes followed soon afterwards. 

Roadhog took the lead as he hugged the tree line and followed the voice around the corner of the river bend. A man, looking like he was in his late 60’s with a large gut that protruded out from the top of his pants, struggled with some sort of netting in the water. 

His legs were knee-deep in the insect infested water and his bare chest hairs clung to algae that splattered from the thrashing water. His mouth and eyes widened with satisfaction as he laughed again, showing his missing teeth and bionic…eye? McCree let his guard down.

“Just some crazed fisherman.” McCree stated, holstering his gun. He turned to Roadhog who made no inclination of relaxing. His shoulder still tensed and his hold on his hook tightened. “Maybe we can ask him where Junkrat-“A familiar head followed by thrashing hands violently protruded from the net and attempted to grab the fisherman.

“I swear I’ll rip ya throat out! Hog!” Junkrat yelled. There was more thrashing in the water and the net still held strong. The fisherman laughed. Before McCree could finish his sentence, Roadhog was gone from his side and already striding towards the commotion. 

“Quite yer movin’! This would all be easier if you didn’t move ya piece of-“ Roadhog’s hook extended from his hands and wrapped around the fisherman’s torso. With a pull, the fisherman glided across the water and was stopped abruptly in Roadhog’s hand with his fingers wrapped around his throat. 

“Hog!” Junkrat called again. There was a hint of relief but there was also worry lined in his voice that McCree could hear. The fisherman stammered and attempted to get out of Roadhog’s death grip with no avail. McCree sprung to action. 

“I got him.” McCree nodded to Roadhog before he jumped into the river. He cringed as he walked along the slippery ground and when algae invaded his trousers and torso. Junkrat was still thrashing inside the net and McCree was met with his wide eyes. “Stop thrashin’, yer fine now.” McCree deeply sighed. 

“Hog, get Hog. I only want Hog!” Junkrat desperately pleaded through gritted teeth as he tried to keep his head above water. McCree could clearly see that he was panicking. 

“Well, ya got me instead. He’s busy taking care of your captor.”

“Get Hog, I want only Hog! Not you!” Junkrat yelled again as he began to thrash more inside the net. 

“Do you want to be saved?” McCree yelled as he approached closer. _Now this is getting ridiculously exhausting_. His patience was growing thin but hesitated when he saw blood swarm the water around Junkrat. _Was he hurt_? McCree grumbled. There was a steady stream of blood running down his temple that mixed with the green water. _Idiot’s going to get himself more hurt if he keeps thrashing like that._

“Get me _Hog_!” Junkrat seethed. There was a brush of a fin that hit against McCree’s ankle that caused him to pause momentarily. He didn't need to worry about deadly fish in these waters now, or _alligators_ for that matter. McCree thought it would be best to ignore the fin and gritted his teeth. 

He gripped the top of the net near Junkrat’s head and began to pull him near the shore. Thankfully in this part of the river, there was ground to stand on and rocks near the bank. As he pulled the net closer to shore, Junkrat’s thrashing increased as well as McCree’s frustration. 

“Stop!” Junkrat demanded. He clawed his way from McCree and towards the opposite direction, creating tension between the netting. 

“Do you want to drown? I’m _saving you_ you damn idiot!” McCree shouted. Another fin slapped against his shin and he felt the sting that it had made and cursed under his breath. He wanted to get out of this water as soon as possible. _Grin and bear it_ , he told himself. 

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes out of determination. He pulled hard on the net and felt Junkrat’s body hit the river’s edge. McCree grunted at his last effort to pull Junkrat ashore and exhaustively released his hands from the net when there was stable ground again. He breathed harshly and opened his eyes to scold the Junker. 

“What the hell?!” McCree screamed as he stumbled backwards and scooted his behind along the ground to get as far away from Junkrat as possible. His eyes widened when he saw orange fins extend down from his green fish torso. 

More orange fins extended along his triceps, but there was only one large fin at the end of his…tail. The other half looked like it was bitten off, displaying its scarred appearance. His ears formed to a small point and McCree noticed that his right forearm was still missing and he couldn't get the smell of _rotting_ fish to get out of his nose. 

McCree’s panicked eyes met with Junkrat’s own as their labored breathing matched. McCree shook his head violently. _He has to be hallucinating_.

“What the hell? What the hell, what the hell?!” McCree repeated. He finally stumbled to his feet and took another safe distance back from the fish man. “What the hell, Junkrat!?” McCree questioned him. 

Junkrat breathed harshly and was struggling to form words over his mouth. “What the hell?” McCree gestured to his tail and Junkrat gasped in a breath. He looked _terrified_. McCree’s breathing lessened but he couldn’t stop staring at his _fish tail_.McCree hadn’t noticed that Roadhog was at the shoreline until he looked up to him and stammered.

“Roadhog, Roadhog, please tell me you’re seeing this too. Please, damn please tell me.” McCree mumbled emotionally. _He couldn’t be going crazy._ He’s always joked with Phara that one day he’ll go crazy being around them for long enough but this soon? How long were they in the swamp for?

“Can’t breathe…” Junkrat gasped between breathes as Roadhog hovered over him. At a time like this, he didn’t need to see Roadhog’s face in order to understand what he was thinking. They were all shocked. Then Roadhog did something that took McCree by surprise. 

He gripped Junkrat’s arm and dragged him back into the water. He dragged a Junker who was well known to not being able to swim, back _into the water_. McCree blinked and summoned up the courage to speak again as he made his way towards the water’s edge. 

“Wh-what are you doing? He can’t swim!” McCree argued, gesturing to the water that Junkrat was thrown into. Junkrat’s head penetrated the surface and gasped for air, breathing harshly and out of breath. 

Junkrat gulped in the air comfortably and clung to a nearby rock with shaken hands. He gently rested his forehead onto the rock’s cool surface and focused on breathing. It didn’t help that his cut on his forehead still dripped down on his cheek. 

“Okay we need answers!” McCree demanded. His eyes darted from Junkrat to the fisherman who was lying lifelessly on the other side of the stream. Junkrat only breathed in response. 

“Am I the only one freaking out about this?!” McCree panicked. 

“Rat.” Roadhog finally spoke up. He took a step forward, separating McCree from Junkrat’s presence. Junkrat exhaled. 

“Don’t know. I don’t know, mate.” He answered. 

“You _don’t know_?” McCree raised his voice. “How do you ‘don’t know’ about something like _that_!” McCree gestured to his tail. 

“Shuttit!” Junkrat seethed. He leaned too far forward when shouting, but caught himself on the rock right before he went under. His fingers dug into the rock and his teeth chattered from the water. His tail flicked against the surface and his grip tightened. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” McCree asked, anxiety still in the back of his throat. 

“Don’t know!” Junkrat argued. 

“You ‘don’t know’ about that either?” 

“Ya _really_ not helpin’ here, mate.”

“Well sorry I’m trying to figure out why you’re this,” McCree gestured to his body with emphasis, “ _thing_ with the little to no information you’re givin’ us!”

“I-I don’t know alright?! I-I fell into the water-I fell in-that’s all I remember.”

“You fell in and then you ‘magically’ turned into a fish and startin’ swimmin’ around all dandy?”

“No!” Junkrat yelled, clutching onto the rock tighter. McCree paused. 

“…You still don't know how to swim do you?”

“What’s-what’s with this whole ‘interrogation’ thing huh? I ain’t interrogatin’ you! I swear, it’s all these Overwatch folk who want to interrogate everythin’. Bring a rock or a frog and they will want to interrogate _that_ as well.”

“You’re a fish now and you don’t know how to swim?” McCree shouted. He exhaled and sat down, placing his hands gently over the top of his head. It was Roadhog’s turn to take over the conversation as he approached Junkrat gently. 

“I-I don't know, I swear Roady.” Junkrat mumbled. “I’m rightly freaking out so ya better not be askin’ me questions and all that like cowboy over there.”

Roadhog took a step into the water and began to make his way towards Junkrat. Junkrat flinched and twitched. 

“If you are still pissed, I get it. I ran off and got myself lost, but it’s not my fault what happened! Which…I don't think it was or…I don’t know!” Junkrat began and his eyes widened in panic with each step Roadhog was taking towards him. “You will help me right, big guy? I know you will, mate. Please, ya gotta help me, Hog.” Junkrat rambled. “I’ll try to remember, I promise. I promise, I’ll try real hard this time!”

Roadhog rested his hand against his head which caused Junkrat’s somewhat pointy ears to rear back. He waited in the silence. 

“It’s okay.” Roadhog rumbled behind his mask. Junkrat exhaled and sunk further into Roadhog’s palm. The water came to a halt and the gnats surrounding them made music with their wings. The frogs on the other side of the river sung and the stench from Junkrat’s fishy body and algae seemed to fade away for a moment. 

“Sorry, mate.” Junkrat mumbled. “I’m real sorry.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was dark by the time they had set up their makeshift camp of leaves and twigs. McCree had laid down to rest but his silent breathes were drowned out by the numerous of swamp bugs that rubbed their wings. 

They hadn’t moved from their spot when they found Junkrat and everything had remained the same. Minus the rotting corpse of the fisherman that Roadhog disposed of soon after their encounter with the lost Australian, they agreed that they would continue to search for a town and Overwatch the next day. 

Junkrat was asleep on the rock that he was curled around earlier and the water around him gently lapped against his skin from the stillness of night. If someone was to look at him at this moment, there would be no inclination that his bottom half resembled a fish’s tail-he would just be a man clinging onto a rock. 

Roadhog sat against a tree truck with his hands on top of his belly keeping watch over the Junker in the water. The humidity fogged the inside of his mask, but at this point he didn’t mind. There could always be worse environments to be in: Australia for example. 

“This whole thing…doesn’t make a whole lotta sense.” McCree said groggily, speaking from his ‘bed’ on the mossy ground. Roadhog turned gently towards the soft sound and hummed in response, “but…” He looked at Junkrat who was sleeping peacefully despite the events that had happened prior. “You sure he’ll be able to remember what happened?”

“He’s smart. It’ll take time, but he will.” Roadhog responded in a heavy breath. 

A lightning bug flashed along the water’s edge followed by a few others. Their light flickered on and off and there was something beautiful about it. He didn’t expect an answer from Roadhog and it surprisingly felt nice to get a response from the man. 

“You handled it well.” McCree stated and Roadhog hummed within his mask. “Better than anyone else. But that's to be expected I guess.” McCree placed his hands behind his back and observed the lightning bugs that drifted over to their side of the riverbank. Their bodies contrasted against the darkened sky and they blended in with the white stars. 

“’Know how to handle fish.” Roadhog spoke. McCree turned curiously towards the large man. 

“You…used to fish?” McCree tested the waters, afraid that he would shut down the conversation. Roadhog chuckled. 

“Mako did.” McCree didn't press it further, knowing Roadhog and his boundaries…Whatever happened in his past, McCree knew he didn't want to touch on sensitive subjects, he learned that the hard way with Genji when he was in Blackwatch. 

Not wanting to press into unwanted territory, McCree left the conversation at that. He closed his eyes and focused on the hum of the bugs surrounding them. He needed sleep and he didn’t want to think of the stress that he knew tomorrow would bring.


	3. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat learns to swim and a dangerous threat comes into play.

There was a droplet that landed on McCree’s cheek and his eyes squinted briefly in reaction. He ignored the oddity of water squirting on his face and returned to rest on his makeshift ‘bed’ that he had made the day before. The swampy air clung to his clothes and gnats hovered around his ears.

A weak stream of water spurted next to his head and landed on the ground beside him. Unnoticed by this, McCree’s nose twitched slightly from a fly landing on the tip of his nose.

A water spurt, much larger and more powerful than the previous ones, collided with his cheek and jolted McCree from his curled sleeping position with a yell. He grabbed his hat in alarm and pulled out his Peacekeeper that was placed beside him, aiming at the riverbank where the water spurts had come from.

Junkrat smirked from behind the rock and peeked over the tip of the bolder with devious eyes. McCree’s breathing calmed when he looked at Junkrat and his eyes scowled deeply.

“You!” McCree called, gesturing to the fish man with his gun, “ _Stop_ that.” He demanded. He violently wiped off the excess water that was dripping from his cheek with the palm of his hand, mumbling annoyed curses under his breath. A mosquito bit him on his forearm and he jumped from the action, smacking the insect with his metal hand. Junkrat chuckled.

“I was perfectly asleep, don’t you have anyone else to bother?” McCree grumbled. In a matter of fact, he hadn’t seen Roadhog near him. He wasn't leaning on the tree like he was last night and he was certainly nowhere where his eyes could see. He looked towards Junkrat who readied his water-filled mouth to spurt at him once more.

McCree couldn’t get his words out until water hit the center of his face. A bellowing laugh followed soon after from the Australian in the water. Junkrat clutched against the rock as he laughed against its cool surface. His tail flapped from behind that sent ripples through the muggy water.

“Should’a seen your face, mate!” Junkrat gasped for air, “Fuckin’ priceless-“ His eyes followed McCree’s boots, which were walking away towards the brush. “Wait-wa-where ya goin’?” Junkrat’s voice tightened. McCree ignored Junkrat’s protest and continued forward with a scowl. “Oi! Don’t _leave_ me here!” McCree whipped around.

“You spit in someone’s face and ya expect them to stay around and cook you dinner?” McCree fumed.

“Didn’t say nothin’ about food you idiot!”

“It’s a metaphor!” McCree yelled. Birds flew from their perches in trees and his teeth jarred together in a tight scowl with his hands in a fist. Junkrat curled back into his rock. “No wonder Roadhog left! He probably couldn’t stand your annoyance.”

“He went to get food!” Junkrat argued, jarring his teeth. “You were the only one left and I got bored. Not like I can stand up and walk at the moment.” Junkrat gestured to his tail that idled in the water. McCree inhaled and sighed a deep breath. Just in time, Roadhog came from the bushes carrying an armful of coconut and fish.

“Fuckin’ ripper!” Junkrat exclaimed as he raised himself higher on his rock to get a better view of Roadhog and the food. The large Junker laid down the coconuts by his tree and walked to the riverbank with his armful of fish. “How do you think you’re gunna make them this time, huh Hog? I love it when ya put juices over them-just like in Oz! Oh tell me this is gunna taste like the ones in Oz!” Junkrat spat over his drooling mouth.

Roadhog laid the pile of fish on the ground and held one in his hand. Junkrat’s mouth closed and tilted slightly in confusion. McCree scrunched his eyebrows-even he was confused.

“Come to me.” Roadhog stated.

“What?” Junkrat responded with more confusion on his tongue. His hands danced along the rock in nervous anticipation.

“You want food? Then swim to shore.”

 _There it was. There was the statement that would break their bond_ , McCree thought. The tension could be cut with a knife and McCree stepped away from the awkward interaction to observe from afar. He didn't want to get in the middle of this, whatever this tactic was.

Junkrat needed to swim. He _had_ to. He is stubborn and this, McCree assumed, was the best way to encourage him to start swiming, whether he liked it or not.

“I can’t.” Junkrat stated darkly. Roadhog sat down on the ground quietly and laid the fish next to him. With his other hand, he began eating the raw fish from the pile by lifting his mask up slightly just enough to eat the food. Junkrat’s eyes widened in betrayal and he fumbled over the rock to getter a better view.

“What the hell, mate?!” Junkrat argued. “Ya gunna eat all of that by yourself?” Roadhog lifted two dead fish from the pile and threw them over to McCree’s feet. “Oh real rich of you.” Junkrat angrily pouted. “Give it to the cowboy, but not your best mate? You know I can’t swim! Just throw the food to me!”  
“Swim.” Roadhog rumbled between bites.

“I’ll drown and it will all be your fault.”

“Guess so.”

“You try goin’ through the water with one tail, see how you like it! You got two feet!”

“You’ve always had one. A tail is not much different.” Junkrat scowled in annoyance. Roadhog continued to eat and threw the bony carcass of the fish to the side.

As the sun began to set and the shadows to the swamp began to drift, a pile began to form from Roadhog as he threw away the food. Junkrat still sat clinging to the rock with a scowl on his face and a rumbling stomach. His hands clutched over the rock and every once and a while his tail would flick in annoyance and anticipation.

He never looked away from the fish that were still waiting for him on the bank. McCree scoffed at this interaction and didn’t think that the fish were edible anymore, but the Junkers always surprised him with their thick stomach capabilities.

Junkat fidgeted and cursed under his breath. He was getting more desperate. His stomach growled and he gritted his teeth towards Roadhog who sat silently on the bank with his feet dipped in the water.

“You’re a pig you know that?” Junkrat scowled and Roadhog groaned. “If you were turned into me, you know I would never give you this torture.” Roadhog chuckled behind his mask. “Oi! Cowboy, throw me a fish will you?”

“Hey now, I’m not gettin’ in the middle of this.” McCree mumbled from under his hat that was laid over his face as he rested against Roadhog’s tree.

“Just throw me a fish! I’ll let you be my new bodyguard, how does that sound?” Junkrat bargained as his stomach growled. McCree chuckled. “Fifty-fifty!” He teased again. Roadhog suddenly picked up his dinner and began to lift up his mask to eat it.

“No! Fuck-No! What the hell!” Junkrat yelled as he crawled over the rock in a desperate attempt to stop his partner in his tracks. Roadhog stopped for a brief moment to look at the flailing rat. “Stop! Don't eat it, it’s mine!  _Mine_!”

“ _Idiot_ ” He spoke. He lifted his mask again. Anger erupted in Junkrat’s chest and he sprung from his rock. His arms flailed in front of him and desperately pulled against the water’s surface. He brought the water underneath to his sides which then propelled him forward in an ungraceful matter.

He wiggled and squirmed his tail to attempt to push himself forward to the shore, but only got little success. He squirmed and thrashed, gasping for air until his chest collided with the riverbank’s rocks. He clutched onto the smaller rocks and hoisted himself up to Roadhog’s hand and snatched the fish out of his grasp. He spun, smacking his back against a boulder and dug into the carcass using his hand and his stump.

McCree looked in disgust as he saw Junkrat tear through the fish. Scales and old blood dripped from Junkrat’s mouth as Roadhog leaned back exhaustively. McCree’s eyes squinted and he couldn't look away from Junkrat’s hand that gripped onto the fish that he was devouring into. _Did he always have webbed fingers?_

“Uh, Junkrat?” McCree questioned from afar.

“Piss off!” Junkrat exclaimed, turning to Roadhog to give him an identical scowl.

“You swam.” Roadhog stated.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t fun.” Junkrat mumbled. “’M not doin’ it again. Almost died.” Roadhog scoffed.

“Junkrat.” McCree asked again but was ignored again.

“Do you think you have more? Or did you hog them all to yourself?” Junkrat snipped at Roadhog.

“Junkrat!” McCree raised his voice.

“What!” Junkrat finally responded in an irritated tone.

“Your hand. What’s with your hand?” McCree admitted and the bomber looked at what he was complaining about. His nails seemed somewhat longer and pierced the leftover skin on the dead fish. However, much to McCree’s observation, there was muddied orange webbing in-between his long fingers that were definitely not there before.

“What the-What the hell?!” Junkrat yelled, dropping the half-eaten fish into the water. He closed and opened his fingers to observe the new addition to his new body in a terrified gaze. “Roadhog!” He pushed his hand into Roadhog’s face.

His bodyguard gripped onto Junkrat’s wrist to observe the webbing closer. He hummed deeply which only caused Junkrat to panic more.

“Well?! What is it!” Junkrat demanded.

“Webbing.”

“It wasn’t there before! Get it off!” Junkrat pressed his hand further into Roadhog’s view. Roadhog smacked his hand away in irritation.

“Can’t!”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Junkrat yelled.

“It’s like your ‘tail’.” McCree spoke up, walking over to the two. “It’s apart of you. Looks like you ain’t done changin’ into whatever you are.” For once, Junkrat didn’t have anything to respond.

He pulled his hand away and looked at the webbing in-between his fingers. He sunk into the water gently in defeat, expanding his fingers in observation. McCree couldn’t pinpoint what he was feeling, but it certainly wasn’t sitting well in his chest.

“Look’s like we’ll have to start focusing on remembering what happened to ya fast.” McCree lowered his tone. “Don’t you agree?”

Junkrat looked up at McCree and scowled at himself, breaking away from his gaze. He gritted his teeth in frustration. The cowboy opened his mouth to say something more but was cut off by a loud holler down the river. All three Overwatch members whipped their head towards the course of the noise as McCree unholstered his gun from his belt.

He snuck forward until he was met with branches that he could cover and peered around the corner. There were two men, much similar to the fishermen that had captured Junkrat earlier in appearance. They both held lanterns in their hands and trudged through the murky river water.

“Don’t start hollorin’ now!” The larger one with a grey scraggily beard and bionic arm stated.

“Oh! I just can’t! Can’t wait to get my hands on ‘em! Ol’ Randy said that he found a lead over in these parts. And you know Randy, he ain’t the one to lie one bit.” The other one that was much skinnier and disheveled said. “We’re close, I can feel it. I really can! Sampson is gunna loose it when we find Randy and the fish. Oh they’re gunna shit right in their pants when we bring in the fish!”

“I don’t care about Randy. It’s only the fish we need. It’s a game and we’re gunna win.” The larger one responded.

McCree’s stomach turned and looked hesitantly towards the Junkers behind. Junkrat looked curiously and tried to get a glimpse of the approaching noise. He cursed to himself and his fingers danced along the trigger on his gun. They were getting closer.

The larger one of the pair stopped in his tracks, causing the other one to do the same. The skinnier one raised his lip in confusion and began to holler at the other.

“What you going on about now, Lenny?” The fisherman smiled devilishly in return.

“Oh it’s here alright.” Lenny bent down to the water’s surface and took a deep breath, which caused McCree to visibly cringe. “Ya smell that?”

His partner’s nose dipped into the water and inhaled a deep breath that ran water droplets along the interior of his nose. McCree scoffed and turned towards the Junkers, signaling them to run away-or at least out of the fishermen’s view.

Junkrat looked dumbfounded at McCree and attempted to follow his waving hand signals. He tilted his head towards his bodyguard and drew out his words.

“What do you think he’s trying to say?” Junkrat questioned. Roadhog grunted in response. The large Junker noticed McCree’s worried expression and took a protective step forward to shield Junkrat from any wandering eyes. Junkrat frowned, obviously annoyed how the two members in front of him had a silent conversation without him.

McCree nodded at Roadhog and sneaked his way behind another swamp tree that was closer to the two fishermen. He scoffed at himself. The skinnier one laughed with anticipation while Lenny pulled out what looked like gold flakes out of his side-pouch. His partner continued to laugh even more when the sight of the flakes reaches his eyes.

“Shut it, Jo, will you?” Lenny nipped.

“Sorry, sorry Len.” He apologized, still full with glee.

“Roadhog, what’s he saying?” Junkrat pressed. His eyes dung into the back of his partner’s back and received no response. He kicked over to his side to get a glimpse, but accidentally made a splash while doing so.

Roadhog’s hand immediately stopped Junkrat in his fidgeting, which caused him to flinch in alarm. Both heads of the fishermen popped up from their trance at the flakes and smiled with glee when they heard the noise.

“It’s here!” Jo muffled in his hands, which were covering his mouth to stun the loudness of his voice. McCree craned his neck back to where he left the Junkers and tried to see a familiar face. A tree was blocking half his view, so he only saw part of Roadhog. _What were they doing?!_

Lenny soothed over the flakes in his hand with his thumb before carefully releasing it into the water. The flakes absorbed the water and clung to the top of the surface, illuminating even more than before. The soft current carried the flakes downstream and it seemed like the gold was taking its own path.

McCree scrunched his brows and followed the gold downstream. The hairs on his back stood up when the gold went behind the tree where Junkrat and Roadhog were staying.

“Oh I knew it was close! I knew it!” Jo yelled. McCree clicked his gun and ran back towards the others. He waved his hands to Roadhog desperately.

“What? What they say-what they lookin’ for?” Junkrat pressed, clutching onto Roadhog’s extended arm.

“ _You_! And they got some tracking device-thing with them too.” McCree breathed. “Can you carry him out of the water?” He asked Roadhog.

“Do you want me to die?” Junkrat objected.

“Their tracking device is water activated. They’ll find you in the water-it will only be for a little bit, but right now we gotta move!” He rushed.

“Hell no!” Junkrat clutched onto Roadhog’s arm tightly. McCree turned his head and looked for the approaching gold but couldn't find it….it was only a matter of time.

“Junkrat now isn’t a time to be stubborn!” McCree gritted through his teeth.

“Stubborn? I ain’t being stubborn, ya fuckin’ ditwit!”

“It’s _dimwit_!” Mcree’s voice cut sharply through his whisper.

“I don’t fuckin’ care!”

“Rat-“ Roadhog began. Junkrat harshly pushed off of Roadhog and clung to his ‘safety rock’.

“I ain’t coming out of the water again. Let them find me for all I care, I have you with me anyways,” he gestured to Roadhog, “What more do I need?”

“Rat, we got to go!”

“Just beat them up! As boss I order you to do so!”

“Rat!” Roadhog extended his hand, which Junkrat flinched away from. From the corner of McCree’s eye, the gold stream peeked behind the corner.

“Guys we have to go now!” McCree pressured. The sounds of the fishermen started to become clearer.

“No! Not until Roadhog beats them up. Beat them to a pulp-you’re supposed ta protect me, yeah? Now here’s your job, do it!”

“The tracker!” McCree called. The gold swerved its way towards them and attracted towards Junkrat’s body, unnoticed by the angry bomber.

“Beat them up! Cuz I ain’t leaving!”

“ _Now,_ Rat!” Roadhog reached for Junkrat’s arm, but he slipped his arm away at the last second. He brought his arm close to him, but slipped from the rock’s grip for a brief moment. He panicked for a slight moment and reattached himself securely to the rock once more.

“I said we ain’t leaving! This- _this_ is where I found out I was _this_! If we stay in the same place, we can eventually find whatever happened to me. It’s better if we stay here!” Junkrat snapped.

“’Staying here’ isn’t an option!” McCree argued.

“We’ll find out what happened to you somewhere else.” Roadhog pressed.

“No!” Junkrat shouted, alarming McCree and Roadhog. Birds flew overhead at the sudden alarm and the gold met with Junkrat’s body. “ _I’m_ the boss and I want to find answers! That means finding them here! Don’t you want to help me? That’s what you’re supposed to do!” Junkrat steamed.

He waved his hands in the air and shouted at the sky, making McCree flinch and grip tighter onto his Peacemaker in irritation. “Hey fishermen! Why don't you come take me and become my new bodyguards? Huh?!” He called around the riverbank.

McCree took a step forward and leveled his gun. There was no hiding where they were at now.

“Great, now you’ll really lead them here!” Roadhog bit back.

“They can come for all I care! They’ll probably protect me better than you!”

“That's what I’m trying to do! You idiot!”

“If you were really trying to protect me then you would beat them up and stay here. If we stay here, you’ll know how to fix me! You’ll understand how to- you know how to fix everything!”

“I don't know how to fix you!” Roadhog shouted. More crows escaped from braches in the trees and a shiver went down McCree’s spine. Roadhog’s fists were clenched and Junkrat’s ears flinched downwards like a scolded cat. “I don't know!....What’s…happening to you!” Roadhog gritted through his teeth. Junkrat’s eyes scanned his mask and knew that he shouldn't of let his voice wander on its own. Something cold touched his stomach and he looked down at the gold surrounding his presence.

“Bust my balls!” Jo screeched and pointed at Junkrat. “Looks like we got it before Randy!”

“Shit.” Junkrat mumbled as his ears panned back in scared embarrassment. A newfound fear was developing in his chest and anxiety churned his stomach.

“You going to come along now, Junkrat?” McCree asked again. He clicked his gun in place and took a warning step forward towards the two fishermen.

“Looks like…someone else got em’.” Jo said with defeat.

“Someone else got them? You mean someone else _used_ to have ‘em.” Lenny said with a devilish smirk.

“One more step and I won’t be so kind.” McCree spoke through his southern accent. His Peacemaker leveled with the two fishermen from the muddy bank and they turned in question. Lenny smiled.

“We want no harm, ya hear?” Lenny spoke and raised his hands in surrender. “All we want is to look at that pretty fish you got there.”

“Nah, we don't like strangers so best you two be going.”

“Strangers? You’re the strangers here my friend.” Lenny responded and was silenced when McCree extended his gun towards them in a threatening manner.

“That ain’t the fish you’re lookin’ for.” McCree said. “I promise you, it’s not.”

“Half fish, half human.” Lenny challenged, taking a step forward through the murky water. His eyes flicked between McCree and Junkrat who was clutched against his rock. Roadhog took a thundering step forward, waiting for the man to challenge him. “Looks exactly like the fish we lookin’ for.”

“Why do you want him?” Lenny laughed at McCree’s response. Jo got carried away and had to silence himself with his hands once more.

“You’re just strangers here, why would you want to know?” A dart flew out from the bushes and landed at the crook of Roadhog’s neck. His hand immediately went towards the sting and pulled the dart out of alarm. Another one whizzed past McCree’s neck and he turned towards his attacker.

Except there was no one there, only bushes that stared blankly back at him.

“Roadhog!” Junkrat called and clutched onto his friend. He braced himself against the rock and tried to blink away the fog that was entering along the sides of his vision. “Come on!” Junkrat grunted through his teeth. Why was he falling? Why was he like this? He’s not _supposed_ to be like this! His eyes scanned along the water’s surface and found a floating dart. His teeth clenched and glared menacingly back at the fishermen.

"Swim." Roadhog grunted to him.

Lenny took out a net from his pouch that had weighted balls at the edge of the material and gave the other half to his partner. McCree sent a warning shot in the water next to them.

“One step closer and the next one is going through your skull!” He shouted. His eyes flicked back behind him and tried to prepare for another attack.

“Roadhog, mate.” Junkrat grunted as his partner’s body slumped further into the water and on top of him. “Mate, you really got to help me out here.” He wheezed. He was strong, but not strong enough to hold up Roadhog on his own. Thanks to his new tail addition, it was even harder to get a standing on the water’s floor.

Another dart flew by McCree and he turned around to shoot whoever was in the bushes. Smoke carried off the barrel of his gun and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

“It’s really low of you to attack a man when his back is turned, don’t you think?” He called into the bushes. The fisherman smiled devilishly as they approached Junkrat with hungry eyes. Jo took the other end of the net and widened the fabric as they began to close in on Junkrat.

“Junkrat run!” McCree shouted. He looked back with wide-eyes and placed half of Roadhog’s weight onto the rock he was holding, but still didn't let go. He began to panic and his eyes desperately looked around for a way out. But he couldn't leave Roadhog, he _couldn’t_.

“Roadie, come on! Wake up ya pig!” He grunted. Roadhog’s arms began to relax and he grunted an annoying rumble from the back of his throat. Junkrat’s body dipped in the water from Roadhog’s weight and struggled to keep afloat.

“Run! Leave him, dammit!” McCree shouted, letting his guard down slightly. In that small moment of time, another dart flew out of the bushes and landed in his neck. He stumbled backwards and ripped out the plastic with his fist and threw it to the ground. “Fuckin’ listen for once!” He shouted and stumbled to the ground on his knees.

Junkrat’s eyes widened at the approaching net and his finger twitched in anxiety. He looked back at Roadhog and his chest dropped.

“I’m sorry.” Junkrat whispered desperately. He took a step back and placed his partner’s arm around the rock. The fisherman laughed through their clenched teeth and was shortening the gap for him to escape. “Sorry, mate.” He whispered again made sure his bodyguard’s massive body was laid on top of the rock and his head above water. His hands still clutched against the edge of the rock and couldn't break his grip to escape. He just learned to swim, how could he escape them now? He _had_ to swim, he.... _had_ to.... 

“Run. Dammit.” McCree shouted weakly and fell to the floor limply. Mud splattered against his cheek and his vision began to waver. Junkrat was still there and it infuriated him. The Junker’s eyes looked towards McCree and noticed that he had taken the same fate as his partner.

“Don’t be scared.” Lenny spoke. Junkrat griped onto Roadhog’s shoulder and made a decision.

“Sorry. I really am.” He spoke, barley in a whisper. He saw the small opening and took it, diving into the water and out of the fishermen’s view. They pounced when they noticed his escape and stirred the water below.

“Did we get him? Len!” Jo called. Lenny walked to the center of the net and felt underneath the water for something solid but came back with nothing. He scowled and hit the water violently. The gold tracking flakes dispersed from the action and eventually disintegrated into nothing.

“Dammit!” Lenny cursed. “Search the area!” He furiously spoke.

“I don't think he’s gunna be around here no more.” Jo said with defeat. The bushes rumbled and a large man with torn overalls over his protruding belly stepped into view. He wore a canvas hat and his beard laid against his belly. A scar lined the top of mouth, making him have a cleft lip that stood out against his beard and mustache. In his left hand, he held a dart rifle.

“Hey it’s Don!” Jo called from the river.

“Of course its Don!” Lenny snapped back, hitting him on his shoulder. Don scowled and walked over to McCree’s sleeping form. He nudged his shoulder so he could get a better look at his face and grinned when he was pleased with his shooting abilities. He was out cold. “Looks like we almost beat you to it! Better luck next time!” Jo called, teasing Don.

“Look downstream, it probably went that way.” Lenny spoke, pointing down the river and careful enough to not let Don hear their conversation.

Don scowled and picked up McCree’s peacemaker in his hands. He felt the weight of the metal against his skin and he would be lying if he said that he didn't like the feel of it. It was different from his own gun, and he marveled at the weapon quality.

He looked at the cartridges and was satisfied when he saw two bullets left. With a deep chuckle, he aimed the gun at McCree’s head and clicked the safety off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got back to writing this series, so I apologize that it took this long! More to come~

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I wrote some Junkfish. I hope you guys will enjoy this series~ ;) 
> 
> (Comments are greatly appreciated ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ )


End file.
